


Terror

by AceVonS



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Boggarts, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVonS/pseuds/AceVonS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's on a mission as Galahad with Merlin and Harry and he encounters something terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror

He could feel his lungs burning as he ran, but he couldn’t stop now. He had the files they needed, but a guard that had taken a surprise leak in the nearby bathroom had caught him as he was leaving the office. He had alerted the others of the security breach before Eggsy could put a bullet through his skull.  
  
He was running on pure adrenalin forcing his feet to go on even though it felt like they would fall off any moment now. He could barely hear Merlin’s voice in his ear even though he was certain that the Scot was yelling by now. And in the mayhem he turned left when he should have turned to the right.  
  
“Just a little bit more.” He could be heard muttering, or would have been heard if his pursuers would have followed him, but they had stopped when they saw the direction Eggsy ran into. They would not go there, not under any circumstances.   
  
Eggsy could hear the others getting further and further behind as he ran and it was not a moment too soon. He simply couldn’t run any further. He spotted a door and with luck on his side he opened it and slammed it shut behind him. He leaned against it and gasped for air hoping that the burn would lessen. Black spots were dancing in his eyes and let his legs give up under him. He slid to the floor and leaned forward so that his head was between his legs. He couldn’t pass out now.   
  
When he had managed to calm his breathing he could finally make out what Merlin was saying.   
  
“Lad, you alrigh’?” his accent grew heavier when he got nervous or angry, but he didn’t sound angry at the moment. Well not too much anyway.  
  
“Fine.” Eggsy managed wheeze. “Though I don’t have a clue where I am.”  
  
“Yeah, you took a wrong turn lad. But it’s an easy fix. Just get out of the room and run straight forward until you reach the plane.” Merlin told him.  
  
Eggsy groaned at the word run. “I don’t think I can run. And what about those fuckers out there? I am out of ammo.”  
  
“Harry is cleaning up the base as we speak.” Merlin told him and Eggsy got up with great difficulty.  
  
He felt ashamed that he needed someone else to clean up his mess. And it must have registered on the glasses he wore because Merlin spoke again.  
  
“Now lad. We all make mistakes sometime and we need help from time to time. And yours, Galahad, wasn’t even that big. Just ask Harry what happened in Helsinki.” Merlin chuckled at the memory.  
  
“What happened in Helsinki?” Eggsy was interested now, but a clank from the corner distracted him. “What was that?”  
  
“What was what?” Merlin hadn’t head anything and was confused.   
  
Another clank was heard and the young agent noticed a cabinet. It was like the sound came from the cabinet. He tilted his head and tried t listen harder, but nothing was heard again so he figured it was alright to open the door and peek inside. Perhaps there was cat in there and the poor thing was stuck. So he slowly went closer to the thing and cautiously opened the door.  
  
What came out was neither a cat nor any other sort of animal. It was something, a thing and before Eggsy could do anything it changed form.  
  
Suddenly it was Harry and Eggsy screamed when he saw the bloody wound in the forehead. Harry was deathly pale. Actually he looked like he had died. He wore the same suit her had worn that day in the church, Eggsy was certain of that and he wanted to vomit.  
  
“No, this isn’t true. Harry is not here. He’s outside somewhere. He is not here. This can’t be true.” Eggsy was losing his cool fast.  
  
“What is going on?” Merlin raised his voice, but he was ignored as Galahad continued to mutter. Through the agent’s glasses he saw a figure, but couldn’t make out what it was or hear what it was saying. But it was clearly making the younger man suffer and he couldn’t have that.  
  
“Harry. Eggsy is in trouble. I am not sure what kind of exactly but you need to get there fast.” Merlin alerted Harry to the situation and focused on getting him to Galahad in time.  
  
Meanwhile Eggsy was close to whimpering as he watched the bleeding Harry getting closer to him.   
“You are such a disappointment boy.” He told him. “You won’t ever be a worthy Galahad.” The bleeding man continued.   
  
Eggsy tried to defend himself, but he was frozen in terror. What this Harry was saying was true. He feared all those things and more.  
  
“You are pathetic little boy. Your father would have been ashamed of you. You are after all always making messes. Look at yourself, disgusting.” The man said.  
  
Eggsy couldn’t move. He couldn’t form words. He couldn’t do anything. The bleeding Harry was right. He was pathetic.  
  
In his despair he didn’t hear the running feet getting closer and he didn’t hear the door opening, but he felt the strong arms around him and he screamed.  
  
“Shh, shh. It’s just me. Just Harry.” The former Galahad tried to calm his young successor. He glanced at the thing that had hurt his protégé.   
  
He saw the thing sifting around as if confused before it settled into his worst fear. He saw Eggsy’s mangled corpse and gasped, but he managed to gather his wits. It was just a figment of his imagination, It was not real.  
  
So he turned all his attention back on the young man in his arms. “Come on Eggsy. Come with me. Let’s get to the plane and those files into safety.” He gently started to steer the shocked man out of the room. It was hard work because it seemed like Eggsy’s feet didn’t work.  
  
Slowly they made their way to the plane where Merlin was waiting for them.  
  
“I am so proud of you Galahad. You are one hell of an agent.” Harry praised the other man and managed to get him to relax a little. He continued to praise him and slowly he got Eggsy out of his terrified state.  
  
“Do you know what I saw?” Eggsy asked just as they reached the plane.   
  
“It couldn’t have been pleasant.” Harry said. “You can tell me all about it once we get into the plane.”  
  
“I saw you. Like you were after Valentine shot at you. You said… no… the thing said all those things. How pathetic ad disappointing I am.” Eggsy hung his head.  
  
“No Eggsy.” Harry pulled the younger man into a hug. “I am so proud of you.” And he felt his protégé melt against him.  
  
“Get your arses into the plane. We need to leave.” Merlin growled making the young man in Harry’s arms giggle.


End file.
